James
by Nadia Black
Summary: Hay muchos niños en el Orfanato Lonely Forest...pero uno no es como los demás
1. Introducción

**Antes que nada, sólo dos personajes son míos, los demás son propiedad de Butch Hartman.**

**Este fic lleva muchos años cocinandose, y hatsa hoy pudo ver la luz...De verdad espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Introducción**

La lluvia ocultaba la luna. En las noches de verano, la luna suele brillar con más esplendor que en otras estaciones, pues la cercanía del sol hace que su luz sea más intensa. Pero aquella noche no. Esa noche la lluvia había invadido como intrusa la noche, robándole la atención a nuestro gran satélite. Y no era una lluvia cualquiera, parecía que el cielo se iba a caer. Las gotas chocaban con violencia contra los cristales de los automóviles estacionados; los negocios populares habían cerrado, incluso aquellos que su horario llegaba más allá de la media noche. Sólo la luz de los faros en las calles parecía ocupar la ciudad, iluminándola como aquellas luces que se ponen alrededor de los árboles navideños. Sí, la lluvia tenía consecuencias extrañas en la personas. Nadie que poseyera sentido común saldría a la calle en una noche así. Nadie.

Pero siempre hay una excepción.

Alejada de las principales avenidas de la ciudad, rayando en los límites del estado, se encontraba un edificio blanco y largo, de dos pisos, muy parecido a una escuela. Era iluminado tan sólo, por un faro que con su luz anaranjada guiaba a la entrada principal del complejo. El lugar parecía muerto, como todo el resto de la cuidad. La marquesina dejaba seco una gran parte de acera frente a las dos puertas corredizas de cristal, que se encontraba vacío…hasta hacía unos instantes. Cualquiera que estuviera viendo la escena hubiera pensado que se estaba volviendo loco, o que la lluvia y la oscuridad le estaba haciendo ver visiones. Pues donde existía solamente el vacío de la calle, ahora se encontraba un sujeto demasiado ancho para estatura que tenía. Bajo lo que parecía un impermeable negro, aquella criatura ancha (pues una forma lógica no se le podía percibir) miró a ambos lados de la calle, para ver si alguien más se encontraba por allí. Tras inspeccionar detenidamente, se agachó un poco, y por debajo del impermeable aparecieron dos pares más de pies, más delgados y delicados que los primeros, que calzaban unas botas blancas y relucientes. Los tenis se quedaron quietos, y ambos, como si fuera algo natural atravesaron la puerta del edificio y entraron a la estancia. La calidez de la enorme habitación le entró hasta los huesos, de aquellos dos intrusos, que eran jóvenes, muy jóvenes. Los dos muchachos, aún cubiertos por el enorme impermeable observaron el lugar y suaves murmullos se dijeron entre sí. La dueña del segundo par de pies era de una joven, con aspecto cansado y con su cabello suelto y largo le cubría en parte la cara. Con los brazos cruzados se acercó a lo que parecía la recepción del edificio, que era alto y semicircular, de una buena calidad de madera. El muchacho que seguía tapado con el impermeable, no dejaba ver su cabeza ni su cuerpo completo, se acercó a la joven y sacó de por debajo de la enorme capa negra, lo que parecía un cajón cubierto de tela. La colocó sobre el recibidor y lo abrió hasta la mitad, acto seguido, esperó a la muchacha, quieto sin moverse. La joven abrió los brazos, como una flor que se abre al amanecer y un pequeño bulto se dejó ver. La muchacha acarició la carita del bebé y lo apretó contra su pecho largo tiempo. Su acompañante la tomó del hombro y unas inaudibles palabras le habló, pero la muchacha se apartó sin dejar de abrazar su tesoro. Largos minutos se quedó así, y el muchacho comenzó a inquietarse y observó el reloj digital que estaba en el recibidor de madera. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Le dijo a su compañera que se apresurara y la joven al fin accedió. Le dio un beso al pequeño y cuando estuvo a punto de dejarlo, el muchacho, con un rayo silencioso se puso junto a ella, y con ternura le quitó al bultito de sus manos y lo cargó. Lo abrazó también, con tal fuerza que el pequeño pareció inquietarse. La muchacha de inmediato lo tomó nuevamente y lo arrulló para que no llorara. El muchacho se acercó y le dio un beso en la blanca frente del pequeño, tan prolongado que parecía no quería apartarse de él. La muchacha lo dejó al fin, y lo acomodó en aquella caja –un bambineto- y subió la sombra. Ambos temblaban con tristeza, mientras veían por última vez la cunita. Se abrazaron y los desaparecieron debajo del impermeable y la oscuridad.

* * *

**Bien esta fue la introducción (creo que no se le dice así, pero no lo recuerdo muy bien, si saben por favor comuníquenmelo).**

**Por favor, dejen reviews, de todo se recibe.**


	2. Jim

**1. ****Jim**

Miranda Barker se detuvo frente al Orfanato, con una enorme angustia dentro de sí. Incluso su postura era extraña: sus piernas estaban arqueadas por la tensión, y sus brazos estaban estirados a cada lado de su cuerpo. La mano izquierda llevaba una cartera de oficina. Y qué decir de su rostro, tan contorsionado estaba por los nervios, que había perdido toda su belleza. En general, parecía una estatua hecha con muy poca dedicación. La profesora Clarkson la veía con el ceño fruncido, esperando a que dejara su estado catatónico. Pero se cansó de esperar.

- ¡Señorita Barker! – Gritó con una voz que no parecía venir de la mujer. Miranda se sobresaltó tanto que casi se caía, miró a la profesora.

- ¿Sí? – Contestó la muchacha, con voz débil.

- ¿Es que no tiene pensado entrar? – Preguntó la enorme mujer con enfado. La muchacha a su lado tardó en responder.

- Pues... sí, pero...

- Tienes miedo – Espetó la mujer, Miranda endureció de nuevo su semblante. –Vamos, no es el manicomio... y mira que tuviste suerte de que no te mandaran al consejo tutelar.

Miranda entonces se ofendió ante sus palabras.

- No tengo miedo. – Dijo con molestia mientras se cruzaba de brazos. – Pero jamás el primer día de trabajo en tu vida va a ser fácil.

La profesora soltó un bufido de sorna.

- Éste no es tu trabajo en sí. – Exclamó. – Es tu servicio social solamente.

- Es lo mismo con otras palabras. – Espetó Miranda. Su profesora, que era casi dos cabezas mayor que su alumna se agachó para quedar a su altura.

- Además estoy segura que lo vas a hacer muy bien. Es un lugar donde nadie te conoce y el único orfanato de todo el estado que necesita una psicóloga infantil.

- ¡Qué suerte la mía! – Dijo Miranda con sarcasmo – Pero sí, yo también pienso que este lugar es distinto, digo empezando por el nombre.

La enorme mujer vio el nombre del complejo. "Lonely Forest".

- Sí...lindo nombre para un orfanato. – Admitió Clarkson.

- No, yo me refería al de la ciudad – Dijo Miranda, entornando los ojos. – Amity Park... suena a nombre de película de terror chafa.

Clarkson soltó una carcajada mientras, disimuladamente empujaba a la muchacha hasta la puerta, que se abrió automáticamente. Miranda entonces volvió a sus nervios. Ambas se dirigieron a la recepción, donde una mujer de aspecto calcino y malhumorado escribía en la Mac sobre el escritorio.

- Buenos días señorita – Dijo Clarkson con su estruendosa voz. A Miranda le dieron ganas de echarse a reír. La mujer parecía todo, menos señorita.

La amargada mujer alzó los ojos de sus asuntos y miró a las nuevas visitantes.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece? – Preguntó con una voz tan rancia como un merengue pasado.

- Venimos a ver a la directora Gillenkhamp – Respondió Clarkson. – Por la alumna que va a quedarse aquí.

La mujer miró a Miranda de arriba a abajo y su puntiaguda nariz se arrugó de desprecio. La muchacha se hizo la desentendida.

- Un momento por favor – Dijo y despareció por una puerta detrás de ella.

Miranda vio la recepción. Estaba muy bien iluminada por los enormes ventanales que iban del piso al techo, frente de ellos y unos jardines daban al otro lado. El lugar era muy amplio y limpio, daba una sensación de calidez con el tono blanco de sus paredes, y la duela como piso. Miranda se sentía confortada. La mujer entonces regresó.

- Las espera en su oficina, por favor por aquí. – Dijo mientras abría una puertecilla del recibidor abría y así pasaron hasta la siguiente puerta, subiendo unas escaleras que daban a la Dirección.

Tras recibir un "pase" por respuesta, las tres mujeres entraron. La oficina era de paredes verde bandera y café. Era estrecha y una ventana del lado izquierdo iluminaba la habitación. Tras decirles que se sentaran, la secretaria salió por la puerta. Miranda observó a la mujer detrás del escritorio. Era de la edad de Clarkson, y su rostro era afable, pero con un dejo de autoridad. Su cabello estaba fuertemente recogido y su traje sastre era de color azul oscuro. Miranda sintió estremecerse al ver tanta semejanza física entre la profesora Clarkson y la Directora.

- Me da mucho gusto que nos recibas, Gillenkhamp – Dijo Clarkson, mientras se acomodaba en la silla. La directora sonrió con tranquilidad.

- A mí me da más gusto saber que vienes aquí, trayendo una buena psicóloga contigo. – Dijo la mujer con tranquilidad. – Si vieras cuánta falta nos hace.

- Bueno, no es titulada todavía, pero es de mis mejores alumnas y promete mucho en su profesión. – Alardeo Clarkson sacando su enorme pecho con orgullo. Miranda también se enorgulleció, sólo que sus mejillas sonrojadas ganaron. La directora Gillenkhamp sonrió con satisfacción.

- Me alegra mucho escuchar esto. – Se dirigió hacia Miranda. – Me parece que aquí aprenderás mucho para tu profesión. Sobre todo con _ciertos_ casos por aquí. – Dijo con serenidad. Al oír esto, la chica arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con esto? – Pregunto Clarkson, puesto que no había dejado pasar la expresión de su colega. La directora se enderezó en su silla, para tomar una pose más seria.

- No es nada grave, sólo una extraña discriminación con uno de los muchachos... un caso muy curioso – Dijo la Directora con vaguedad, su vista se perdió en la ventana.

- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – Ahora quien preguntó Miranda, entrando en su verdadero campo y la razón por la que estaba allí. La directora la miró con seriedad. - ¿Es un niño de comportamiento aislado?

- ¡Qué vá! – Exclamó Gallenkhamp – Es un niño muy abierto, y bastante franco debo admitir. Pero por una razón que no entiendo, los niños lo discriminan.

Miranda meditó por unos instantes.

- Tal vez lo mejor es que los observe. – Opinó la muchacha. La directora se paró con alegría y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Me parece una perfecta idea para comenzar. – Dijo entusiasmada, las dos visitantes se pararon también. La siguieron de nueva cuenta hasta la recepción, donde el jardín al otro lado, ya se encontraba lleno de niños. Miranda se llenó de alegría al ver tantos niños juntos. _Le encantaban los niños._

- Aquí se encuentran todos los niños, pues tienen un tiempo de recreo antes de la comida. – Explicó la directora, si quieres verlos, está bien, en lo que tu asesora me da tu recomendación y tus papeles.

Miranda asintió y se dirigió hasta la puerta del jardín, donde vio a muchísimos niños de varias edades, de ambos sexos, jugaban alegremente. Algunos se columpiaban, otros jugaban al avión y otros se correteaban entre sí. Más niños y algunas niñas se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para jugar al fútbol. Miranda los observó y buscó a un niño solitario, que correspondiera a lo dicho por la directora, pero no lo hayó. Todos los niños jugaban juntos, algunos en grupos grandes y otros, en unos más reducidos, esparcidos por todo el patio. Pasó un rato observándolos, pero nada que fuera digno de llamar su atención. Clarkson se le acercó entonces.

- Bueno muchacha, empieza todo. – Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa. – De verdad sé que lo harás muy bien.

- Muchas gracias, profesora. – Entonces, sin avisar ni prevenir, la profesora apretó a Miranda en un fuerte abrazo, que casi le rompe el cuello. – Nos vemos en seis meses. Le dijo.

Se despidieron y Miranda sintió por un momento el peso de la responsabilidad, fue allí donde siguió con su revisión.

- No está allí – Musitó la directora, detrás de ella. Miranda la observó.

- Entonces, ¿dónde? – Preguntó. La directora caminó hacia el pasillo de la izquierda. Miranda la siguió.

- Este muchacho, lleva aquí muchos años – Dijo de nuevo con ese tono vago en su voz. Miranda no preguntó nada. – Pero no parece gustarle nada vivir aquí.

- A mí tampoco me gustaba – Susurró Miranda, recordando que ella también estuvo en un orfanato, cuando era más joven. La directora sonrió, y se detuvo en una perta blanca.

- Es por eso que confío que lo entenderás. – Dijo mientras abría la puerta con sigilo.

La habitación a la que entraron era muy amplia, con una docena de camas pegadas a cada lado del cuarto. Cada una tenía una mesilla de noche y una lámpara vieja, al pie de las camas había un baúl, en donde los niños podían guardar sus pertenencias personales. El dormitorio parecía vacío de no ser por que la cama que estaba hasta el fondo, se encontraba ocupada con un niño pequeño de cabello negro, que les daba la espalda. Miranda, por un instante se sintió impresionada. Le dirigió una mirada bien entendida a la directora, y ésta salió cerrando la puerta. Miranda se acercó con lentitud hacia el niño, procurando que sus tacones no la delataran. Sin embargo, el niño la observó.

El niño no pasaba de los seis años y era muy guapo. Su cabello negro estaba muy revuelto y desaliñado. Era menudo y sus manos, aunque pequeñas, eran de largos dedos y uñas descuidadas. Su ropa era gastada y francamente grande; que constaba de un pantalón color marrón sujetado con un cinturón que parecía darle la vuelta entera, su camisa a cuadros estaba abierta que dejaba ver una sudadera color azul. Su carita se veía triste, pero fueron sus ojos los que le llamaron su atención. Eran de un violeta tan intenso que parecían un par de amatistas brillantes, que dieron a Miranda la sensación de haberlos visto antes.

- ¿Quién eres tu? – Preguntó sin rodeos el niño. Miranda se impresionó por su personalidad tan directa y segura, se sentó a su lado.

- Mi nombre es Miranda y soy la nueva psicóloga. – Dijo con voz suave y decidida. El niño soltó una carcajada.

- Sabía yo que iba a pasar esto – Dijo el niño, con tristeza. – Ahora me enviaron un loquero. - No soy una loquera – Dijo Miranda. – Y no vine por ti. – Dijo sinceramente. La verdad era esa, para ella lo era desde el principio.

- Sí como no – Dijo el niño, con sarcasmo. - ¿Y entonces?

- Me mandaron y ya – Dijo la muchacha. – ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí si es hora de jugar?

El pequeño no se esperaba eso. Se enfurruñó y se apretó sus manitas con tristeza.

- No tengo muchas ganas de jugar – Dijo con rapidez, con la cabeza baja.- Además de que no me gusta jugar con _ellos_. Miranda arqueó la ceja.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me molestan y me dicen de cosas – Dijo sin cambiar su postura. Además... quiero que pase nada malo.

- ¿Malo? ¿Cómo qué? – El niño no contestó y se estrujó las manos.

- Nada – Dijo mientras se apoyaba en la mesita de noche. Miranda se acercó a el.

- ¿Te digo algo? – Dijo mientras se ponía frente de él, en cuclillas. – Es un secreto.

El niño la miró un tanto quisquilloso, pero a la vez, con curiosidad.

- Yo también estuve en este orfanato.- El niño abrió sus enorme ojos violetas, con sorpresa.

- ¿En serio? – Exclamó en voz baja, igual a la de ella. - ¿Porqué? ¿Cuándo?

- Hace ya muchos años...por un accidente que tuvieron mis padres. – Dijo Miranda con melancolía, recordando aquellos días tan difíciles. – Aunque no fue por mucho tiempo.

- ¿Ah no?

- No, sólo fueron dos meses. – El niño bufó. Con cautela, Miranda agregó.- ¿Tú cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?

- Desde que me acuerdo – Dijo con simpleza, aunque la muchacha pudo notar un dejo de tristeza. – Creo que nadie ha pasado tanto tiempo como yo aquí.

- No digas eso – Espetó Miranda - Nunca nadie es el único en nada, aunque uno se sienta así.

- Pues yo sí lo soy – Dijo, mientras se volvía a recargar en la mesilla. La chicharra sonó ruidosamente. Miranda dio un discreto resoplido y notó algo.

- Por cierto, no me has dicho ni cómo te llamas. – El niño la miró y sus ojos brillaron.

- James – Dijo el niño.- Pero todos me dicen Jim.

- Yo me llamo Miranda - Dijo ella.- Pero me puedes llamar Andy. – Agregó mientras le extendía la mano. Jim, sonriente, se la estrechó.

¡Pero miren! – Se oyó detrás de ellos. Un grupo de niños sudorosos más grandes que él entraron con violencia a la habitación.- ¡Jim está muy bien acompañado!

Al oír esto Jim se sobresaltó y se apoyó enfadado en la mesilla de noche. Y sucedió algo que a Miranda la dejó sin sueño por varios días.

Al momento que el niño se apoyó en la mesilla, su brazo atravesó el mueble como si éste no se encontrara, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. Los niños al ver aquello, se echaron a reír a carcajadas, mientras el pobre Jim se le levantaba con la ayuda de Miranda.

- Por eso no me gusta jugar con ellos.- Soltó Jim con enfado y tristeza

* * *

**Bien este fue el primer capítulo..como se darán cuenta tiene algunos homenajes...como el apellido de Miranda, que es el mismo de Benjamin Barker o un pequeño detalle de la película "Bernardo y Bianca" una de mis favoritas.**

**Por favor, dejen reviews**


End file.
